one Beast prevails
by loveinchaos
Summary: yuiko and Leo's blissfull life comes to an end when a Murderur moves in on thier town. Ready to battle along side them is Jimmy Kudo. so far there is only one clue: he is Jhonny the homicidal maniac. YES THIS IS A 3WAY CROSSOVER-will get darker-X


Disclaimer: Since this is fanfiction I like most of the other members don't own this manga.

Yiuko Kubozuka was screaming. Not in a happy squeal or in fear it was high pitch unadulterated anger that she had had no idea she even possessed. Leo was wincing with each word she said but never looked away; she could see he was on the brink of tears. "You dare betray me? You- who was a lonely little nothing without me! Nothing! And even as I die you shall** never forget it!**" that karate girl with long brown hair was now crouching on the floor to her right. She was still cradling the unmoving little body in her lap; she fixed the thick framed glasses and wiped some of the blood from his face. Yuiko heard her as she whimpered softly, "it's ok, Conan, you can take as long a nap as you want later. But right now I need that big brain of yours, so stay up okay? Just for now, please wake up. Conan? ... Jimmy? Please…"

- 6 days, 23 hours, 58 minutes, and 53 seconds before -12:30PM

Yuiko was packing up her things before the bell. The class was already walking around socializing so she got up and opened a window. She leaned halfway outside the window hoping to catch a breeze. She brushed her combination of light brown and dark orange hair from her hazel/green eyes and squinted across the courtyard, looking for a familiar face.

The heat beat down on the school basketball team as they ran 10 laps around the gym. Only one player had already finished his laps and now sat peacefully in the grass, the coach saw this and started him on the weight bench. So it was that Leo Aoi was lifting around 200 pounds over his chest on the bench when the bell for recess rang; as he stretched himself out girls standing beneath the school building shade giggled. He smiled at them politely with his jagged fang like teeth as he carefully replaced all the weights.

"OMG, check out those arms!" said a transfer student with dyed blond hair, her name was…?

"Thought before you said he was scary" said a darkly tanned second year.

"He is a little, but he's actually nice when you get to know him" said Morishita, the only one in the group Yuiko knew.

"And his body is just perfect." Interjected the fake blond. _Her name was …seri-san? Oh! Serena!_

"Well, I don't know, with all that muscle, those scary eyes, and that haphazard hair style he still looks a little too wild." Said Morishita thoughtfully

_If that's what they think now imagine how they would react if they saw all the battle scars on his chest. Now THAT looks wild, if they had seen him with his shirt off-_

"C'mon, if you really look at him you can tell he's actually really hot", stated Serena.

Yuiko cut off the thought. For a moment she frowned at the girls then immediately and rather smugly did what they could not. "Leo! Let's go eat!"

Leo sees her and waved excitedly, "coming!" His work shirt was clinging to his body due to sweat and outlined a moment when all the muscles in his back tense as he hoisted his backpack out from under the rest of the team's stuff. The tanned third year low whistled like an American construction worker. Leo looked around at the girl and smiled innocently.

_It's a __**good thing**__ they haven't seen him with his shirt off. _

Yuiko grabbed her things and flew thru the halls at high speed but couldn't reach Leo before trouble did. When she arrived at the scene the blond girl was bombarding a flustered Leo with self questions in the 3rd degree. The tanned one was leaning on him casually but her hand was caressing his arm. Her thin fingers were outlining his hard definite muscles_**-smack.**_

"I'm sorry", Yuiko said lamely, "There was a bee on your arm… I freaked out." She grabbed Leo where the other girl's had been a moment ago and dragged him towards the building.

Leo hurried after her until he finally ran into her back at the base of the stairwell. "Yuiko.", they started to climb, "Yuiko! You didn't really try to kill a bee did you?" Leo asked confused.

"Of course not. I would never hurt an animal."_ These people on the other hand…_

"I thought not." he said breaking into a smile. "Ending a life? Even if it's a bug, you would never do something like that."

_Aw, Leo. You're so sweet. 3. _Yuiko tiptoed up and kissed Leo on the cheek and proceeded to lead him to their private spot on the school roof.

-6 days, 2 hours, 1 minute and 16 seconds before-10:30AM

Yiuko was enjoying the morning break in her favorite spot in the school. She was on the school rooftop beneath the vibrant blue sky as birds perched on her arm and the railing just above her head. She could feel Leo's chest behind her back with his left arm wrapped around her waist and his right guiding hers. His deep enticing voice whispered comforting words just above her ear (whether the words were meant to calm her or the birds, she had no idea).

Somebody screamed down below. The birds took to the sky, echoing the blood curdling alarm. They both twisted around a stared through the railing bars. A body had suddenly materialized on the ground below. She wasn't dead yet but blood was already spilling out from the back of her head giving her a halo of gore. Serena had halted her scream and was running to the building, shouting for a phone. More screams rose up as students trickled out of the building to investigate. But one quiet voice stood out from the rest. Sasamoto-san stumbled and fell to his girlfriend's side. "Morishita-san. Morishita." She smiled at him before her eyes glazed over "Morishita…" nobody stopped him when he pulled her into himself and buried his face in her blood soaked hair. He whispered franticly to her; begging for more reactions, more proof she was alive. He was like that until the ambulance came and had to gently pry her from his arms.

-6 days, 1 hour, 19 minutes, and 37 seconds before -

Another police car pulled in the schoolyard and released Richard Moore. Followed by Ran and Conan, they stepped up to the yellow tape that had been resurrected around the blood stain.

Sasamoto was squatting just inside the boundary staring mutely at the chalk line. "Who is that weirdo?" Moore muttered. "Hey kid! What do you think you're doing in there?"

"Mr. Moore?" asked Yuiko.

"Yes, he is. Who's asking?" Ran responded.

"That is Sasamoto-san, your client. But he has asked me to explain things to you in his stead."

"Wait, are you telling me I've been hired by a high school kid?" Moore exclaimed rudely.

"_Why is it so hard for grown-ups to listen to kids?" Thought Jimmy and Yuiko in unison._

Jimmy turned around and almost ran Leo. _Whoa, when did he get behind me? That is one mean look in his eyes. Is he glaring at me? No. Jimmy, relax. Just act like a little kid._

With a big innocent smile "Hi! I'm Conan Edogawa. What's your name?"

With a fanged but genuinely innocent smile. "Hello, Conan. My name is Leo Aoi"


End file.
